Water's Darkness plus a outside story
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a TenebraeXAqua Fan-fiction. It has slight Colloyd and EmilXMarta. This is focused around what Tenebrae said. Here's the Quote "Love and Hate are two sides of the same coin." Post-game Please Read and Review.


Intros: (for Disclaimer)

David: Hello, here's a one-shot that includes Colloyd , EmilxMarta, and TenebraeXAqua, a couple I think exists.  
Tenebrae: Me and Aqua Together? Oh, man.  
Aqua: (Looks sad) Tenebrae, you're a meanie. (Runs off)  
Tenebrae: WTF? What just happened?  
David: Maybe it's like you said, "Love and hate are two sides of the same coin."  
Tenebrae: Maybe I should go talk to her.  
David: Alright but Do the Disclaimer, Please.  
Tenebrae: tAll3Shyguy Skull Land doesn't own Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World. Namco Does.  
David: Go now. (Tenebrae leaves) Now listen to the story and read the goodbyes to find out what happens with the two centurions in the story but, in this case, outside it. Current Song is Carnival Of Rust which is Sung by and © Poets of the Fall.

* * *

Water's Darkness

Tenebrae looks around. He sees the two couples of Lloyd/Colette and Emil/Marta. He sees their happiness. He thinks "I wish I could have their happiness." He is also not with Ratatosk but in the outside world called Symphonia now. He then thinks "Why can't I have a lover? I wish I could. I need to continue the centurion race. That's my mission. The thing I want to love to be the thing that gets me to love them.

Suddenly Aqua the Water Centurion appears. She say "Tenebrae, do you remember what you said about Love and Hate being two sides of the same coin to Emil when Ratatosk was apart of him." Tenebrae says "Yeah, Why?" Aqua says "It's true because I love you." Tenebrae says "I love you, too, Aqua." The Darkness centurion starts to lean in for a kiss. The Water Centurion leans in, as well. Then their lips meet and stay together for a long time. Aqua starts moaning for his tongue to enter her mouth. She opens her mouth and Tenebrae moves his tongue in. Their Tongues meet. Then Tenebrae reaches up her back and tears her chest cloth off of Aqua so that he could continue. He moves his mouth down to her breasts. He licks them fast and For a long time, too. Aqua, completely turned on now, move down further than he did. She started sucking on his penis. She sucked fast and hard. She didn't stop until she got a massive taste of his sperm. She then said "More! I want you inside me now!" Tenebrae says "You sure because, once I start, It will be hard to stop?" Aqua says "Yes!" Tenebrae finds her vagina and sticks his penis inside. He goes slow. Then he hears her scream in pain. Tenebrae says "This is your first time?" Aqua says "Yes, I wanted you to be my first time." Tenebrae says "Maybe you're not such a wet blanket. You ready for me to go faster and harder?" Aqua says "That means you are not so spiteful. I am ready." Tenebrae speeds up and she now is getting more and more loose as he does. He also does it harder and she kept loosing. Then he says "I'm going to let loose in about 5 seconds." Aqua says "Go ahead and I am, too." They both let their juices out at the same time . The juices went both ways, putting some on Tenebrae's waist and in Aqua's Vagina.

Lloyd hear Aqua's scream but ignored it because It was Aqua's voice. Emil also hear it and decided to check it out. This woke Lloyd up. Lloyd says "Let me guess, you heard Aqua's scream in pain, Emil?" Emil jumped in freight but then turned around and saw Lloyd. Emil says "Yes. She's our friend now and she was in pain." Then Everyone in the Centurion Core Finding group woke because they heard the strangest sound to be heard in Mizuho. The party and entire town woke up after a midday rest that they were hypnotized into. They walked outside and felt rain. Raine looked up and saw that in the middle of the sky was a Solar Eclipse. Raine's Ruin mode activated that mentioned that the Solar Eclipse was not planned for and it doesn't usually rain during a Solar Eclipse, either. Emil mentioned Lloyd and him heard Aqua scream in pain. Lloyd says "Come to think of it, Where's Tenebrae?" Everyone saw that, as well. So they went outside the town. Aqua says "Well, better get re-dressed." Tenebrae says "How so, my love?" Then she took her chest cloth and put it over her breasts. It's back reformed behind her chest. Tenebrae says "Pretty cool, my love." Aqua went over and kissed him, which he kissed back.

Emil says "So, Tenebrae and Aqua, this weather condition is cause by your love." Tenebrae looks up and says "I guess so, Lord Emil." Raine says "_**It's Truly Fascinating!**_" Aqua says "Yeah, it is."

The end of the Story

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

David: Truly Cute.  
Presea: Go, Paw Pad.  
Regal: It's a little bit of an adult story, through.  
David: Yeah it is. Now to look at what's going on outside the story.  
Tenebrae: Aqua, why are you so upset? I was just stating how much of a bother that would be.  
Aqua: The way you said it made it sound like you hated it.  
Tenebrae: No Such Thing. I like it because I… I… I…  
Aqua: You what?  
Tenebrae: **I love you!**  
Aqua: You didn't want to listen because you didn't want t heard that from a story me but the real me, right?  
Tenebrae: Yes, that's why.  
Aqua: Would you settle for _After?_  
Tenebrae: Yeah, why?  
Aqua: **Because I love you, too!**  
Tenebrae: Let's kiss to seal the deal.  
Aqua. Alright. (Starts to lean in)  
Tenebrae: (Starts to lean in, as well)  
Tenebraqua (AKA TenebraeXAqua): (Lips meet and they meet in a kiss that caused a black light storm.)  
Lloyd: What you guessed is true, David.  
David: I guess so.


End file.
